themovementfandomcom-20200214-history
TheMovement Wiki
Welcome to the Thrive Movement Wiki - a place to contribute to the solution. Our current mission is: to design and implement ''' '''a system that will help individuals make more sustainable choices. Our Values are Independence, Optimism, Wisdom and Sustainability. Our 2030 Goal is to get 37% of American's optimistic about humanity's future Our vision for the future is that humanity is utilizing new systems to organize that ensure the long-term survival and daily happiness. We want to start building these new systems now, because survival has become urgent. Yet, we will keep in mind the challenges with our ambition. The Thrive Movement Community The Thrive Movement aims to provide a structure for real change, starting with individual behaviors, and aligned to address core problems.. It’s ultimate goal and religious-like belief is that humanity can live happily and thrive sustainably on earth. Our organizing principle is that individuals need help managing sustainable behaviors . The Movement is needed to solve two complex problems: 1) By default, our behavioral programming will favor competitive strategies, as driven from our evolutionary heritage. Competition is no longer required as we have technological control of most our resources. Continuing to behave competitively has wasted resources and caused massive damage. It takes active interference to divert this behavior, which leads to a more complex problem. 2) We need to know not only how to change our behavior to achieve sustainability, we need to do so in a sustainable way. We need to make the right decisions now, and be happy about it so that we do it again. The Three Rules This Wiki exists to start a collaborative conversation surrounding how The Thrive Movement should accomplish true sustainability on earth. In order to maintain coherence as this movement incorporates contributions from others, a foundation for knowledge must be laid. In religions, this would be the philosophy governing what we'd consider to be "true" and "right". With the Thrive Movement, we believe that the Socratic Method, and the derived Scientific Method are the best models humanity has discovered for forming opinions about what is real, and theories about how the world works. To establish this foundation, we have outlined three rules: # All theories and statements must be rooted in empirical evidenceFor more on truth, look into the three theories of truth presented by Austin Cline. Also see The Scientific Method and the Socratic Method. # All content reflects the goals, values and beliefs of The Thrive Movement # All intent is rooted in helping individuals master themselves, so that humanity may master sustainability. These three rules outline three harsh rejections: # We reject theories and statements that cannot be verified by others or do not have predictive value. # We reject goals, values and beliefs not in alignment with our own. # We reject motives that contradict sustainability How We Are Structured There are several core areas of The Thrive Movement that need assembling. Each area has incredible value and collectively they will work in harmony. Vision: The communications design of Thrive, managing the engagement of thrive with individuals and communities. It will outline our core messages, our brand and our projections for change, how society will be different if we are successful. Knowledge: The framework for capturing science-based theories behind human motivation and inspiration to action that will eventually aid all individuals to progress toward sustainability This also includes a system to organize theories to align collaborative action around systems change initiatives.. Community: the structures needed to organize small groups to mass amounts of people, maintain connections and scale the initiative up from individuals. Management: the design and development of the information systems and organizational structures needed to run The Thrive Movement as a business. Latest activity We are going to change the world. Want to join us? Category:Browse